


Pork Pie

by ChubbyByChoice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But not for serious, Chubby love, Fat Shaming, M/M, chub kink, fat appreciation, implied/referenced homophobia from a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyByChoice/pseuds/ChubbyByChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short canon divergence from the "Don't know where to stick it" scene. What if things had gone a little farther before Jon and Sam were interrupted - Jon/Sam, chub kink with a small side of involuntary fat shaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pork Pie

 

"So you _don't_ know where to stick it!"  
  
Laughing, Jon Snow vaulted over the table to playfully jostle Sam's doughy frame. "I know where to stick it - with the pointy end!" He jabbed at Sam's belly, thinking back to a similar conversation with Arya, back when he could call Winterfell home. The thought sobered him, his laughter fading into a soft, sheepish grin.  
  
Sam let out a bashful chuckle, his big brown eyes crinkling at the corners. "I suppose that's true," he murmured, a flush rising on his fleshy cheeks, "though I haven't much experience to attest to it."  
  
"Nor I." The air had grown almost uncomfortably warm between them, despite the drafts that blew through the empty mess hall. Somewhere in the tussle, Jon’s prodding fingers had come to rest fisted against Sam’s soft chest. A pause hung pregnant in the air.  
  
Alliser Thorne quickly put a halt to that. "Enjoying yourselves?" Both boys jerked to attention, diverting their eyes to the floor. A mulish frown darkened Thorne's face. "... A bit _too_ much fun, one might think."  
  
He strode up and swatted the flat of his blade across the swell of the plump boy's gut. "Lord Snow and Lady Piggy... Best remember your vows, boys." He turned to Jon. "I know he's got teats like a woman, Snow, but I won't have you tugging at each other's members in the barracks, exposing your brothers to your perversions. I've half a mind to assign you separate quarters."  
  
"You can't!" Sam couldn't survive in another barrack. It had taken Jon, Grenn, and Pyp weeks of convincing, cajoling, and outright threatening just to shelter Sam from the other’s japes and cruelties. If he was moved to a separate barrack, they wouldn’t be able to protect him.  
  
“ _Can’t_? I think you’ll find I _can_ , Snow. In fact, I could remove him from Castle Black altogether. Send him to Eastwatch, perhaps, or the Shadow Tower. Unless there’s nothing going on between you and your Lady Love, then?”  
  
As he raked his eyes over his friend’s turgid form, Jon's traitorous mind began to conjure unbidden observations.  
  
His breasts _were_ soft and ponderous, like a maid’s. Even under his tunic and leathers, Jon could see the gentle swell of them, rising and falling as Sam’s breath quickened. The hot flush on his cheeks was deepening, and Jon hoped his eyes could convey how sorry he was for what he was about to say.  
  
“Me and _him_? Not likely… Ser.” The feigned obsequience grated at him, but a man like Thorne required coaxing. “I wouldn’t be able to _find_ his member, never mind tug it.” He began to circle Sam predatorily, twisting his face into a derisive leer. “I might be a lord’s son, but I was taught to ride horses, not pigs.”  
  
Alliser let out a grunt of approval. Jon took this as encouragement to continue.  
  
“What would that even be _like_?” He purred in Sam’s ear, inwardly cursing himself for this mummer’s spectacle. “Assuming I could find a hole… or maybe a crevice.” Sam remained as still and silent as stone, fat tears tracking down his cheeks.  
  
“I imagine it would be something like sinking your cock into a hot… _pork_... pie.”  
  
Sam’s face crumpled.  
  
Guffawing, Thorne smacked at Sam’s rump with the flat of his sword. “Get yerself going, Tarly.” As the boy fled the hall, he called after him “Soo-Soo-Sooie, Ser Piggy!” Jon’s fists were shaking with barely concealed rage.  
  
“By your leave… _Ser_?”  
  
Alliser turned back toward him, gesturing distractedly. “Aye, be off, Snow.”  
  
Leaving through the kitchens, Jon quickly cut through the commons and across the open yard. He’d lost some time, but he knew where he would find Sam.  
  
.  
  
It took half the afternoon and three floors of the library before Jon found Samwell Tarly. He was wedged into one of the many dank, musty alcoves, snuffling quietly behind a pile of books. Neither of them said a word as Jon eased to the floor beside him, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Sam offered a watery smile. “You don’t have to be. If you hadn’t said what you did, I’d probably be packing for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea right now. Besides, it’s not as if you said anything that wasn’t true.”  
  
Jon hesitated. Sam was fat, to be sure, but the contempt he had professed for the other boy’s frame was empty affectation. But it wasn’t as if Jon could admit that his own member had begun to swell as he had mentally undressed his friend's corpulent figure in his mind, furs and leathers and smallclothes and all, until there was nothing but the fleshy curves of Sam’s body…  
  
The silence had stretched too long, waiting for Jon’s reply, and Sam shifted his weight to heft to his feet.  
  
“… I like pork pies.”  
  
Sam, paused, incredulous. “What?”  
  
Jon ran a hand through his curly mop of hair, unable to meet Sam’s eyes. “I like pork pies. They’re… good.”  
  
The two dissolved into nervous giggles, the echoes ringing through the cavernous library. “Well,” Sam chuckled, dusting off his knees, “You can have some of my pork pie anytime.” With that he was gone, lost around a corner.  
  
Jon huffed with laughter for a moment, before the full weight of the intimation struck him.  
  
  
  
Maybe he really did know absolutely nothing.


End file.
